


Crush Culture (A Peraltiago Fanfic)

by TheBooknerdGames



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBooknerdGames/pseuds/TheBooknerdGames
Summary: AU where Jake and Amy meet in high school (also set in 2019).Based on the song Crush Culture by Conan Gray





	Crush Culture (A Peraltiago Fanfic)

# Crush Culture (A Peraltiago Fanfic)

 

_My God, don’t look at your phone_

_No one’s gonna call you_

_Quit checking your volume_

 

It was February fourteenth, Valentine’s Day. Amy Santiago, a seventeen-year-old, was single. She had never been in a relationship, and before today she didn’t want to be in one. But this year, all her friends were dating. They were all going on dates, but she was home alone. She checked her phone every five minutes, but then realized her friends weren’t online. She didn’t care about them, though. Amy really wanted Jake Peralta to text, but he wouldn’t do that, right?

 

 

_I don’t care if I’m forever alone_

_I’m not falling for you_

_‘Cause this baby is loveproof_

 

Amy didn’t understand what was wrong with her. She didn’t really care about relationships in high school, because she would leave there soon. She always told her friends how dumb high school boys were, but Jake was different. Jake could brighten her day with one joke or even a simple smile. Amy didn’t like it. Love made people weird. People did crazy things when they were in love. A friend of hers skipped school for a week so she could go on a road trip with her boyfriend. They broke up two days later. Amy decided that she wouldn’t fall in love with Jake. Not today, and not tomorrow.

 

 

_I don’t care what you’re sayin’_

_I don’t wanna participate in your game of manipulation_

 

Her phone made a sound, someone probably liked her tweet. Amy unlocked her phone and realized she had received a text from Jake. She had received a text from Jake! He had texted her before, mostly questions about their homework. This text was different, though. She read it. _Do you wanna come over to watch Die Hard with me?_ Amy smiled, _Die Hard_ was Jake’s favorite movie. On Halloween, he always dressed up as the main character John McClane. Even though she liked the idea, she didn’t want to go to his house. First of all, because her parents wouldn’t allow her, and, you know, she didn’t want to fall in love. Jake asking her to hang out was probably a bet anyway, so why would she care? On the other side, she was kind of bored and hanging out with Jake would be fun. She texted him back. _Sounds like fun! I’m not allowed to go to your place, maybe we could go to the coffee shop, the one next to the park?_

 

 

_And no, I don’t want your sympathy, all this love is suffocating_

_Just let me be sad and lonely_

 

Jake was already there when Amy arrived. She waved at him. He waved back. Amy’s hair was a mess because of the rain, Jake’s wasn’t. His hair was even curlier than usual. Oh god, she couldn’t fall in love with him. She had promised herself she wouldn’t, but he looked so cute. Amy’s phone ringed, she didn’t pick up. Only a few seconds later she got a text. It was her friend Gina. Rosa and I had such a good time! We went to the carnival and bought each other little gifts and candy! How are you doing? Please tell me you’re not alone in your room doing homework… So, Gina really thought Amy was alone in her room doing homework? Well, that’s what she had been doing before Jake had texted her, so she wasn’t entirely wrong. I did hurt, though. Amy knew Gina meant well and cared about her. She just didn’t want Gina to think that she was sad and lonely, even though she kind of was. She decided she would text her later. _'_

 

 

_Cause… Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out_

_I know what you’re doin’, trying to get me to pursue you_

_Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out_

_Spill my guts out, spill my guts out_

 

On her way to the table she almost tripped. Jake made her nervous, a boy had never made her nervous before. She didn’t like it. Amy really hoped wouldn’t tell his friends about her being so weird. Oh god, she was like her friends. She acted weird because she was in love.

 

 

_Oh, no, don’t look in their eyes_

_'Cause that’s how they get you_

_Kiss you then forget you_

 

Amy sat down. Jake had never been that close to her. She could see every color in his eyes. They were beautiful. “Hi,” She said, with a little smile. “Hi,” He replied. This was already too awkward. Had she been staring in his eyes for too long? Did he think she was a freak or a weirdo? Only one minute in and she had already messed up, great. Maybe she was worrying too much. Or maybe she wasn’t. Maybe it really was a bet. He would say some sweet words, kiss her, and then forgot about her. Amy didn’t know what to do. So, she just talked.

 

 

_All they feedin’ you is beautiful lies_

_So hide in the bathroom_

_'Til they find someone else new_

 

“Uhm, I have to go to the bathroom.” That’s what she came up with? Now he definitely thinks she’s a weirdo. She didn’t know what to do. When Amy walked into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror immediately? She looked like a mess, apparently, her mascara wasn’t waterproof. Amy went to the first stall she saw and called Gina. Gina answered immediately. “How’s homework going?” “Fine,” Amy lied, she didn’t need to know Amy was on a date. “You don’t sound fine, though. I didn’t know you could get sick from studying too much.” “Haha, you’re so funny. I just needed to hear a friendly voice.” “Then you’re definitely at the right address.”

 

 

_Shut your damn mouth_

_You’re talking too loud_

 

Gina talked about her date for what seemed like ages. They had a great time, good for them. Amy didn’t really pay attention. She still didn’t understand what the big deal was. People fell in love, did dumb things, and regretted them when they broke up. Amy was truly happy for Gina but didn’t think her relationship with Rosa would last. In only a couple of months, they were moving to different cities, they wouldn’t see each other for months. Love was dumb.

 

 

_And no one cares if you two made out_

_I’m sick of the kissing cult_

 

After Gina’s phone call, Amy decided to give Jake another chance. She realized it was a little unfair for him. Jake had ordered some hot chocolate for her. She thanked him. At first, they were a little bit awkward, but soon they were talking about their favorite movies. Jake turned out to be a total sweetheart. He talked about his best friend Boyle, how he was such a great guy and cook. Boyle had made some cookies for her, they were delicious. The coffee shop was about to close, so they paid and went outside. They decided to go for a walk in the park. It was already dark outside; it was also pretty cold. Amy shivered. “Are you cold?” Jake asked her. “Here, take my jacket.” “Thanks, you’re sweet” “You’re pretty noice, too” “I have no idea what that means” Jake laughed. They sat down on the grass. The stars were shining brightly. It was the perfect time to stargaze. “I don’t want to be weird or anything, but I like you. You know, romantic stylez,” Jake whispered. “I don’t know what that means, but I like you too.” Dammit. She had promised herself she wouldn’t fall in love. Only a few hours later she was already telling a guy she liked him. She was not good at keeping promises, but that was alright. Being in love with Jake Peralta wasn’t a bad thing. The way Jake talked about movies, his friends, his future. Amy found out Jake wanted to work for the police, just like her. Jake looked at Amy’s lips. “Can I kiss you?” Amy didn’t even answer, she kissed him right away.

 

 

**Two months later:**

 

Amy knew that her relationship with Jake would only last a couple of months. She didn’t care. She wanted to spend all the hours that were left of high school with this person. The person who could brighten a room just by smiling. The person that made her laugh like no one else could. The person who loved to stargaze with her. The person who learned the lyrics to all the Hamilton songs, just so he could sing along with her. She loved him. She knew she would have to say goodbye to him soon, but that was okay. Because they still had the present, and they were going to enjoy every damn second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t reread it, so there are definitely mistakes, I’m sorry. Thank you for reading!


End file.
